Three's A Company: Which Doctor Is it Anyway?
by KagomeSere
Summary: Rose, a constant companion, a normal day inside the TARDIS, no running or anything evil or world ending scenarios, and 3 Doctors, wait...WHAT! Featuring: Rose Tyler, 11th Doctor, 10th Doctor and 9th Doctor. Rose/10, Rose/9, Rose/11 Sequels UP!
1. Chapter 1

Three's A Company: Which Doctor is it Anyway

Summary: Rose, a constant companion, a normal day inside the TARDIS, no running or anything evil or world ending scenarios, and 3 Doctors, wait...WHAT?! Featuring: Rose Tyler, 11th Doctor, 10th Doctor and 9th Doctor. Rose/10, Rose/9, Rose/11

* * *

**Inside TARDIS**

Grumbling, Rose walked around the TARDIS. She couldn't sleep tonight, a restless night so she gave up and got up instead and went to the kitchen inside the TARDIS. Drinking the glass of water, she looked around, hoping to see Doctor. Seeing as he didn't sleep, she was hoping to see him and perhaps even talk as she was sleepless but strangely enough, today he wasn't tinkering with TARDIS.

She was about to call out her Doctor when she heard a whirring noise. Confused and alert, she turned around and her jaw fell when she saw who was in front of her. Oh it was a Doctor, not not the one she currently had. Her sight met leather jacket, big ears, cropped hair-cut, vibrant blue eyes and dominating nose. He was her first Doctor, the one who first took her in adventure but before his regeneration obviously. Her eyes went wide and she stared at him, jaw practically on the floor. How he get here? Where was her current Doctor, with spiky hair and pinstip suit?

"Rose! Uh, I have never seen those pyjamas before, and what have you done to your hair?!" asked the 9th incarnation of Doctor staring at Rose, eyes filled with confusion but he was covering it up with teasing

Rose touched her current, brunette hair. She had colored it back her natural color a week ago. Her Doctor had been surprised to see her gold, blonde hair gone but according to him she suited this hair more.

"Are you okay, Rose?" he asked, worry in his voice

Rose swallowed her panic and shut her jaw

"Uh...Doctor!" shouted Rose, calling her present Doctor, hoping he might come

This confused the 9th Doctor

"I'm right here" he said

Rose groaned in frustration and was about to reply when suddenly she heard _another _whirring noise and a zap. Both Rose and Past Doctor turned their heads to left side and their eyes met the sight of another stranger. He seemed to be sporting a suit, appeared to be in his 20's, had brown hair and seemed to be wearing a bowtie.

Rose's eyebrow rose as she noticed another stranger. What the hell was going on?

"Okay, who is he?" asked 9th Doctor pointing at the young, new comer.

The new one looked at the past Doctor, looked surprised.

"God knows, because I sure don't!" said Rose observing the new one.

Hearing her voice, the new one whipped his head and looked at her, disbelieve in his eyes and shock in it as well. He gasped looking at her, as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Rose..." he whispered, heart broken at seeing her

9th Doctor raised his eyebrow looking at Rose as the new one seemed to know her.

"What? I don't!" said Rose looking at 9th but then looked at the new one instead. She observed the new comer, although he looked completely different, it was his eyes that seemed familiar to her. His eyes held the same pain, haunted look her Doctor and the past one held, but his one seemed even more haunted, if that was even possible. Her eyes then went wide as she finally understood who the new one was.

"I don't believe it" she whispered

Just then, loud footsteps were heard and a loud voice spoke up from behind her.

"Blimey, that took a while. Rose, you will love this planet where I will take you!" shouted the present, 10th Doctor as he ran up to Rose and stood beside her but then took in his audience, that Rose wasn't the only one inside the TARDIS. He saw his last incarnation, with same leather jacket and standing beside his past incarnation, was another young chap with a bowtie.

"Okay, who the bloody hell is that!" shouted 9th Doctor

10th Doctor's mouth went dry, as did 11th.

All this appeared to be too much for Rose because just then she fainted. When she started to fall, all three Doctor's were worried and reached for her, but 10th, being the closest caught her and readjusted her so he was carrying her as bridal style.

"Look nancy boy, I don't know who you are but let her go!" said 9th Doctor worried, looking at the stranger, whereas 11th wasn't making any fuse knowing.

10th sighed, exasperated while he looked at himself

"I won't hurt her, I am the Doctor, the current, the present one!" said 10th looking at his past incarnation

"What! I don't believe that" said 9th scoffing

"Well I am!" said 10th

10th, the present Doctor then looked next to his past incarnation to notice the young new comer who he did not recognise at all

"Let me guess, you're me as well, a future regeneration?" asked 10th, raising his eyebrows

"Good guess" said 11th dryly, his eyes still trained at Rose, not even bothering looking at 10th

"Seriously? A pretty boy and a kid!" said 9th distastefully looking at his two future incarnations "What have I done to deserve that!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please do review.**

**This story will be short, either a Two-Parter or a Three-Parter. Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi!" shouted both Ten and Eleven clearly offended, while Nine didn't take his words back. Eleven rolled his eyes and his eyes were zoomed in on Rose again, who was lying on couch where his past incarnation had placed her.

Rose finally gained consciousness and looked at the trio again. All three of them were surrounding her, like a triaagle and she seemed to be in the middle. Her present Doctor was next to her right, with Nine on her left and, who she assumed, the future Doctor in front of her.

"Huh, so this wasn't a weird dream I was dreaming about" said Rose nodding as she took in them.

"Sadly no, I wish I hadn't seen these though, that is tragic" said Nine looking at Ten and Eleven, distastefully

Rose couldn't contain it anymore and started giggling at the comment of her first Doctor.

"Hey!" said Ten looking at Rose, while Nine looked confused and amused at her reaction

"Hey! You're the one who is having an argument with _yourself_ big guy" said Rose raising her hands

"So which one are you?" asked Nine looking at Ten, who he assumed was the present Doctor as this future Rose seemed to interact with the pretty boy more instead of the bow tie lover (he physically cringed when he noticed the bow tie, pinstripe suit he could tolerate)

"Ten, right after you actually" said Ten looking away from Rose and up at his past incarnation

"Fantastic" said Nine, sarcasm dripping from his favourite word.

Ten then turned his attention towards his future self and was about to ask the same thing when Rose beat him and turned her attention towards Eleven. To Ten's surprise, when Rose looked at his future self, Eleven cringed under her gaze, why he did not know.

"I take it, you're a future him as well huh?" said Rose looking at Eleven

Eleven, who hadn't laid eyes on Rose ever since Bad Wolf bay, straightened up, clearly affected at seeing her again.

"Uh yes" said Eleven, trying to mask his reaction because he knew he was getting suspicious looks from Ten and Nine.

"Oh good, then I have 2 questions" said Rose

"What? No Rose, you can't" started Ten but Rose gave him a look

"Oh hush its not that big of a deal anyway" said Rose ignoring her Doctor and looked at the new one

"Are you...as atrocious in driving as these two over here?" asked Rose looking at Eleven.

This question took all three Doctors off their guard, clearly not expecting such a question. But none the less both Ten and Nine heard the insult and started protesting simultaneously.

"Hey"

"Oi"

"Oh don't look so shocked, you took me back to my house 12 months late and you took me to London in 50's instead of Elvis concert in New York, clearly not good at driving" said Rose pointing at each.

"Umm yes, kind of" answered Eleven

"Second one, bowtie?" said Rose looking at him

"What? Bowties are cool" he said defending it, while Rose simply shook her head in horror

"So which one are you?" asked Ten, looking at his future self again, getting back to the question he originally wanted to ask "Eleven? Twelve? Oh my god Thirteen?!" Ten kept guessing, his eyes widening in horror at the last one

"What?! No, I am Eleven, the one after you" said Eleven

"Huh this is officially the weirdest thing I have ever seen and so far I have seen alot of things" commented Rose, which gained her amused looks from all three versions of Doctor.

"Oh you can say that again" said Ten

"Not that Im not enjoying this tete-a-tete, but I thought there would be a world imploding paradox right now because of this" said Rose pointing at them

"Excellent point!" saying that Ten went to check his console

Looking at her, he suddenly remembered something and went to look at his consoles

"What are you doing?" asked Nine inquisitively

"Checking to see if the other two TARDIS's have merged with mine" said Ten

"Other two, Doctor they did not come in a TARDIS, they literally appeared out of thin air" said Rose explaining him

"What?!" he said surprised and looked at his incarnations in surprise

"That's true, one minute I was inside TARDIS while it was on flight the next I am standing here stared at a brown haired Rose" said Nine pointing at Rose, which caused Rose to touch her hair consciously

"Same with me, my TARDIS was in flight as well" said Eleven

"That doesn't make any sense" said Ten, clearly confused

Rose then looked at Nine

"What was the recent event that happen to you before you landed here?" asked Rose looking at Nine

"Good thinking Rose, you're thinking something strange must have happened in both timelines to make them end up here" commented Ten

"Nothing much, encountered a Dalek and dropped off Adam" said Nine, frowning at the mention of Adam

"Oh Dalek, their like plague, never go away" said Eleven

"Oh you too? Again" said Ten surprised that his future counterpart will encounter them again as well, by the sounds of it

"Yeah they've lost the element of surprise for me" said Eleven

"What? But there was only one Dalek?" said Nine confused and alarmed at the casual way his future incarnations were talking about Daleks.

"Well..." trailed Rose

"Can't tell you, spoilers" said Ten

Ten, Nine and Rose looking at Eleven questioningly

"Nothing unusual in my side" said Eleven looking at them

"Then what could have pulled you two in my time, and how come there are no paradoxes right now?" asked Ten confused

"Maybe there is a legit reason, that's why nothing is happening?" Rose fetched in the idea

"Yes, but what is it?" wondered Eleven

"Wow, so much for a relaxing few weeks after that disastrous Battle at Canary Wharf" commented Rose leaning her head against her hand, while Ten sat next to Rose

However, as soon as Rose said that, Eleven snapped his head at her direction, almost giving himself a whiplash

"WHAT?!" he shouted looking at Rose, startled

"What?" asked Rose confused, while the other Doctors looked confused as well

"The Battle of Canary Wharf, it, it happened already?" asked Eleven cautiously

"It did, last week. Why?" asked Ten in a serious tone, noting his future self's reaction, while Nine looked at Eleven as well, itching to ask what the Battle of Canary Wharf was but knew the less he knew about his future, the better so he didn't inquire.

"But-but, you're still here" said Eleven looking at Rose surprised

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Rose shrugging, but a dread started filling her when she noticed how baffled Eleven looked.

"What is it? What have you realized, tell me?" asked Ten anxiously, because he knew the only reason he would ever react like that if anything was related to Rose and for that he was getting scared

Eleven, finally realizing the implications, sat down

"Huh, I think my past just changed..." he said in a quiet tone.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Next chapter will be the final one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love the reviews guys and the alerts! Here is the Third and final chapter of Three's A Company, hope it was worth it and you guys like it!

* * *

_Previously_

_"Wow, so much for a relaxing few weeks after that disastrous Battle at Canary Wharf" commented Rose_

_"WHAT?!" he shouted looking at Rose, startled_

_"But-but, you're still here" said Eleven looking at Rose surprised_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" said Rose shrugging, but a dread started filling her when she noticed how baffled Eleven looked._

_"What is it? What have you realized, tell me?" asked Ten anxiously, because he knew the only reason he would ever react like that if anything was related to Rose and for that he was getting scared_

_Eleven, finally realizing the implications, sat down_

_"Huh, I think my past just changed..." he said in a quiet tone._

* * *

_Now.._

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean your past has changed?" asked Ten looking terrified

"What's this about Canary Wharf?" asked Nine interested, curiosity peeking

However when both versions of Doctor's saw their future, Eleven staring at Rose and nothing else, Nine and Ten both gathered towards her, clearly what ever was wrong was related to her and instinctively they wanted to protect her.

Eleven kept shaking his head in disbelief, while still observing Rose. Snapping out, he swiftly ignored his Ninth incarnation and looked at Ten.

"Tell me. What exactly happened last week at the Battle of Canary Wharf" commanded Eleven looking at Rose and Ten. Questions in his eyes and he demanded answers.

Ten and Rose looked cautious at that. Ten looked at Nine then at Eleven

"But it's his future" he said pointing at Nine "If he knows too much things could change" he explained

"Well by the gist of what you were saying it seemed to have already changed so it won't affect that much hopefully, now tell me what happened during the Battle of Canary Wharf" said Eleven looking at them again

Rose hesitated and Nine sighed in frustration

"Oh for the love of god! I will try to repress my memory but just put the kid out of misery and me as well" said Nine while Eleven ignored the jab his past incarnation gave towards him.

Rose shrugged and Ten sighed, finally ready to talk

"It happened last week..." started Ten

"Shocking" said Nine "You already said that, tell us something knew" he said impatiently

"I will if you let me speak" said Ten glaring slightly

Eleven's eyes went wide in annoyance as he desperately wanted to know what happened and was about to shout when Rose got in the middle of all three Doctors and whistled to get attention. This garnered the desired effect as all three of them looked at Rose. Rose sighed and with one hand cradled her head.

"Calm down you three, god I feel like a referee. Turn down the testosterone. You are all same person, stop winding each other up" said Rose exasperated

"Well?" said Eleven removing his gaze from Rose to his Tenth incarnation expectantly.

"Cyborgs and Daleks were taking over the world because of _Torchwood_ meddling..." he trailed, although he pronounced Torchwood as if it was poison. He had never been so angry at anyone as he had been of Torchwood institute.

"Wait...Daleks? But that's not possible, I got rid of them at the-the war and there was only one, not more than that" said Nine disbelief in his face as well as alarm

The more experienced Doctors, Ten and Eleven looked at their Ninth incarnation with sympathy.

"No, like I said their like plague, never dying, so what happened then?" said Eleven

After that Ten carried telling the events of the battle. It was when he mentioned the void that Eleven tensed up, which the other Doctors and Rose noticed

"...I got some magnetic clamps and opened the void to take them inside the void" said Ten observing his next incarnation

Eleven was rigid while staring at them, with flickering gazes at Rose now and then.

"What happened then?" he asked in almost a whisper thinking about what originally happened in his timeline

"Void closed with the Daleks and Cybermen inside, and everything was fine" finished Rose trying to lighten up the mood

"You're one to talk, you ended up with a concussion and you were knocked unconscious for 2 whole days because you slammed against the wall" said Ten looking at her

"What?!" shouted Nine and Eleven together while Rose looked sheepishly

"Slammed against the wall...?" said Eleven in disbelief

"Yes my hands kind of slipped because of the suction of the void and I let go. Luckily it the void closed and instead I ended up being slammed against the wall. Not pretty but I guess better than being stuck in there right" said Rose twiddling with her hair. Eleven still looked pale and was looking at Rose again like she was a ghost, while Ten and Nine were looking at him now

"What's this about the past changing then? What has changed?" asked Nine before Ten could

"It wasn't a fixed point in time, god how could I have not realized that! If I had known then..." shouted Eleven in shock while the idea swirled around in his head

"Fixed point?" asked Rose questioningly and Ten answered

"Things which can change in seconds, some things are fixed in time which shouldn't change at all whereas some events can easily change. Like someone being born who wasn't suppose to or if someone takes a different turn then before then that could change as well" he explained

"So your saying that something related to this battle that they had, wasn't a fixed point and it changed. Your past changed?" analysed Nine looking at Eleven

Eleven nodded at that

"What changed?" asked Rose cautiously

She had noticed the looks Eleven had been throwing at her and that had scared her because it could only mean something bad had happened to her and the thought of being separated from the Doctor, especially now when he literally was all she had (with her mother and Mickey being in the parallel world). No, she didn't want that.

"Originally in my timeline Rose let go" he said

"Yes I know that, that happened too so it hasn't exactly changed" said Ten

"...but at my time the void did not close at time" finished Eleven

At this Nine, Ten and Rose stiffened up

"You mean that-" started Ten looking at Rose

"She is stuck inside the void in _your_ future?!" hissed Nine reacting badly while Ten looked pale and moved closer towards her.

Eleven wanted to tell them that she was stuck in a parallel world not the void but he didn't see the point of saying that since Rose (by a stroke of luck and miracle) was safe and somehow it seemed to have been averted.

"Well seeing she is fine, not anymore I guess" said Eleven tiredly, looking as if he aged even more in the last few minutes than before.

While Nine and Rose were still digesting of what had originally happened, Ten stood up as if he had realized something

"That's why you two are here in my TARDIS" said Ten looking at them

"I'm sorry what?" said Rose snapping up and looking at him with question

"My timeline changed and since it changed, it would have created a butterfly effect so that's why they were pulled in here. They are me, the past and the future, so since this little change occurred they were pulled out of their time so time can readjust because of this edit" said Ten as if finally understanding

"So the only reason we have two different versions of you with you is because I didn't die?" said Rose incredulously

While Nine, Ten and Eleven flinched at her term, the thought of Rose being dead was not something either version wanted to think about

"I guess that explains that" said Eleven

"Wait, but why am I here? This is my future, it shoudn't effect me" said Nine

"Balance" stated Eleven "If the future is pulled in then the past must be as well. Even though only my timeline with adjust and not yours, you still have to be here for balance"

"Wow it's like a weird version of Christmas Carol, ghost of Christmas past and future, even though you aren't dead or ghosts and practically the same person and your not Scrouge" said Rose, joking away the fact that she could have died today, she didn't want to think about it.

Eleven then started observing Rose again, when suddenly Nine looked up

"Wait, if it already changed, what makes you think it won't change back again?" asked Nine looking at Rose as well. He hated to admit it but he had certain feelings for Rose that he didn't want to think about and the thought of time changing again, with her inside the void, was not appealing and made his blood boil in anger.

Eleven looked alarmed while Ten closed his eyes and concentrated

"It won't" he spoke up "This time it appears to be a fixed point, I guess the first time, your original time it wasn't meant to be so time fixed itself and now it is a fixed point!" said Ten, his grin becoming big while looking at Rose, a relief clearly in his face at that result.

Rose smiled as well relieved and then looked at the other two Doctors.

"So in theory we will go back to our time when this adjusting is done?" questioned Nine

"Technically yes" said Ten

Meanwhile Eleven was still staring at Rose, he was mentally berating at himself for not checking to see if Rose getting trapped was a fixed point the first time round. If only he knew, he would have gone back and broken his rules because if it hadn't been a fixed point then he could have manipulated time.

Rose looked at Eleven and was about to say something when suddenly golden light started swirling around Nine and Eleven. It looked like the light of regeneration but it was different. Rose and Ten guarded their eyes from the light and after it vanished, Rose and Ten looked up and noticed at the spots where Nine and Eleven where, it was empty now.

"Well, that was interesting..." trailed Rose unsure

She turned around but as soon as she did that she felt Doctor catching and pulling her into a tight hug, which startled her.

She was confused at first but then she hugged him back, still reeling from the thought of what could have happened.

"I almost lost you for good" he whispered

It had fully registered to him that he had almost lost her. He was frightened at the time when Rose let go but it dissapated when the void closed in time. But to hear that originally he had lost her shook him. They held onto each other for a long time, not any intention of letting each other go when suddenly a shrilling female voice broke through.

"Who are you?!" shouted the feminine voice

Startled beyond shock, both Doctor and Rose pulled away and turned around to see a woman with red hair in bridal dress

"What?!" shouted both of them simultaneously aghast.

* * *

_Meanwhile in somewhere in future_

Eleven opened his eyes as the light disappeared and his eyes were greeted with the familiar decoration of his TARDIS not the previous one.

It was obvious that he was back in his time and in his TARDIS. But it seemed empty

Had he dreamed it all? Was he missing Rose so much that he had dreamed it all?

Just as he was starting to doubt his sanity, suddenly he heard a voice he never thought he would ever hear

"...just to let you know I have thrown out all the fezzes I could find in the wardrobe There is no way you are wearing a fez, not as long as I'm alive. Also Amy told me to let you know that she wants us to drop by after 4 months because they want to enjoy their honeymoon" called out Rose while walking in.

Stiffened in shock, Doctor turned around and in front of him was none other than Rose. By a miracle, this was the Rose of his timeline not the past. Her hair was mahogany brown and it appeared to be longer, going past her shoulder, and it was also straight.

"Doctor?" asked Rose looking at him uncertainly when she saw how he was reacting. He blinked twice looking at her and walked towards her cautiously.

Rose looked confused but it two-folded when Doctor reacted. He caught her hand, pulled her towards him and slammed his mouth against her.

It was anything but a gentle kiss. He ravished her mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist possessively.

When he pulled away he looked at Rose who looked breathless. She blinked in surprise as she saw him.

"Well that's an interesting reception" said Rose smiling, albeit with confusion in her eyes

Rose then noticed something different in him and her eyes went in recognition

"You're, you're from the original timeline aren't you? You're adjusting" stated Rose as she remembered the last time she had seen those look in his eyes and his clothes

Doctor looked surprised to see Rose recognize

"But how did you-"

"You do know I was there when you, and your 2 incarnations were there" said Rose smiling as she remembered that strange encounter years ago.

Doctor smiled and caressed her hair

"So I still met Amy and Rory then?" asked Doctor leaning closer, as he remembered what Rose was saying while he was still in shock

"Yep and their in their honeymoon" said Rose "So will you get the memories back, of what has been happening so far?" asked Rose question in her eyes

"Probably when the timeline adjusts fully" said Doctor, a big grin in his face

"You're not going to let me go anytime soon as you?" asked Rose with a smile

"Not for a long time" said Doctor happily for the first time in years

**FIN**

* * *

**So let me know what you think? Did you expect that? Where you surprised? Satisfied? **

**Hope you enjoyed it. If I get hit by inspiration I might rewrite Season 3 with Rose in it.**


	4. A Sequel!

Hey guys!

Just to let you know, I started a sequel to this story, which is a rewrite of Series 3 with Rose in it.

The title of the story is "Shiver and Shake" so do read it if you want to!


End file.
